Mehr
by sinaida9
Summary: Der Schild war heruntergefahren und Sheppard stand nun alle Energie zur Verfügung, die sie aufbringen konnten. Missing scene für First Strike.


**Titel**: Mehr

**Autor**: Sinaida

**Rating**: K+

**Charaktere**: Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, andere kurz erwähnt

**Kategorie**: Gen, missing scene für ‚First Strike'

**Spoiler**: für ‚Tao of Rodney' und ‚First Strike' (und man sollte beide Episoden gesehen haben, sonst ergibt diese Story wenig Sinn)

**Inhalt**: Der Schild war heruntergefahren und Sheppard stand nun alle Energie zur Verfügung, die sie aufbringen konnten. Jetzt lag es allein bei ihm, die Stadt zum Fliegen zu bringen.

**Anmerkung**: Vielen lieben Dank an Mella und Pat für's Betalesen. Shendaras Story 'Kaleidoscope Skies' (hier zu finden: http://shendara. hat mich zu dieser Fanfic inspiriert, die eine Art Gegenstück (Rodneys POV) zu Shendaras Story (Johns POV) darstellt.

**Disclaimer**: Stargate: Atlantis gehört nicht mir, sondern MGM Television.

ooOoo

**Mehr**

McKay starrte wie gebannt auf die Anzeige des großen Bildschirms im Kontrollraum.

Der Schild war heruntergefahren und Sheppard stand nun alle Energie zur Verfügung, die sie aufbringen konnten. Jetzt lag es allein bei ihm, die Stadt zum Fliegen zu bringen.

Als das Beben stärker wurde, schloss Rodney seine Finger erneut Halt suchend um den Rand der Konsole vor ihm. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, denn nicht nur der Boden unter seinen Füßen war in Bewegung. Das unkontrollierte Zittern hatte die ganze Stadt ergriffen und übertrug sich von dem kühlen Metall unter seinen Handflächen auf seine Arme, seinen ganzen Körper. Atlantis ächzte, ein tiefes Grollen, wie der Donner eines sich nahenden Gewitters.

Plötzlich ließen die Erschütterungen nach, verwandelten sich in gleichmäßiges, sanftes, kaum noch wahrnehmbares Vibrieren. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil spürte Rodney die Beschleunigungskraft in der Magengrube und dann …

„Das war's!"

Er blickte auf, sah durch das hohe, bunte Mosaikfenster auf der anderen Seite des Kontrollraumes hinaus in den blauen, endlosen Himmel. „Wir fliegen." Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden machte überwältigender Erleichterung Platz, als Atlantis sich mit eleganter Leichtigkeit schneller und schneller von der Oberfläche des Planeten entfernte. Für einen Augenblick fühlte sich Rodney benommen, schwerelos, so sehr eins mit dieser Stadt, als sei er selbst in der Lage zu fliegen. Das zögernde, aber echte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war atemloses Staunen und ungläubige Freude zugleich.

Rodney suchte Elizabeths Blick. In ihren Augen und in ihrem schmalen, verhaltenen Lächeln erkannte er den typischen Ausdruck, der bedeutete, dass eine zum Scheitern verurteilte Mission doch gut ausgegangen oder ein undurchführbarer Plan geglückt war. Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung, Zufriedenheit und Stolz auf die Leistung ihrer Leute. Immer noch lächelnd drehte sie sich um und ging langsam auf das hohe Fenster zu. Das Sonnenlicht brach sich in dem bunten Glas, wanderte in den Farben des Regenbogens über Boden und Wände, als die Stadt immer höher stieg.

Ronon und Teyla folgten Elizabeth ein paar Schritte, Staunen auf ihren Gesichtern.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss Rodney kurz die Augen. Sie hatten es geschafft! Sheppard hatte es geschafft! Der Mann konnte wirklich alles fliegen, das dazu bestimmt war, sich in die Lüfte zu erheben.

Rodney bedauerte, dass Sheppard jetzt nicht hier war, bei seinem Team, seinen Freunden, dass sie den Moment des Triumphs und das Wunder des Nochmal-Davongekommen-Seins nicht gemeinsam erleben konnten. Aber vielleicht hatte Sheppard ihn ja eben über Funk gehört. Oder – wahrscheinlicher - er hatte die Verbindung bereits unterbrochen, um sich ganz auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Rodney wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie viel Konzentration es erforderte, in diesem Stuhl zu sitzen, wie viel Disziplin man brauchte, um gezielt nur auf die Bereiche der Stadt zuzugreifen, auf die man zugreifen wollte, und alle anderen zu ignorieren. Vor seinem Beinahe-Aufstieg und seinem eigenen Erlebnis mit dem Stuhl hatte er mehr als einmal versucht, Sheppard Details darüber zu entlocken, wie es war, so eng mit Atlantis verbunden zu sein, wie es sich anfühlte, wie es aussah. Doch alles, was der Colonel erwidert hatte, war ein lakonisches „bunt", begleitet von einem nichts sagenden Schulterzucken.

Jetzt allerdings verstand Rodney, was Sheppard mit „bunt" gemeint hatte. Eine schier überwältigende Vielfalt von Eindrücken, Farben, Möglichkeiten, Wegen, Gefühlen – zu abstrakt, um sie wirklich in Worte zu kleiden, jedenfalls in nur wenige Worte. Rodney hätte mit Leichtigkeit eine mehrere hundert Seiten lange Abhandlung über seine eigene Erfahrung verfassen können. Reine, kalte, unpersönliche Wissenschaft, verpackt in elegante Formulierungen, die gekonnt das verschleierten, was er wirklich erlebt, was er gefühlt hatte. Denn das ließ sich durchaus in einem einzigen Wort ausdrücken. Ein Wort, das für jemanden, der wusste, wovon er sprach - für Sheppard - aufschlussreicher wäre als ein langes Essay.

Mehr.

Die Erinnerung an das unstillbare Verlangen nach mehr, kaum dass der Kontakt zwischen seinem Geist und dem der Stadt hergestellt war, hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Verlangen nach mehr Informationen, mehr Wissen, mehr Erkenntnissen. Gier, tiefer in Dinge zu blicken, die er bisher nur gestreift hatte. Die Versuchung, sich in dem verschlungenen Labyrinth der Nervenbahnen dieser Stadt zu verlieren, war allgegenwärtig gewesen. Nur etwas weiter, etwas länger, etwas mehr und er hätte nicht mehr sagen können, wo er endete und wo Atlantis begann. Doch diese … diese Aufstiegs-Beschleunigungs-Maschine hatte seine DNS umgeschrieben, um ihn in etwas Besseres, Höheres zu verwandeln. Und nur deshalb war er in der Lage gewesen, die Flut an Informationen, nach denen es ihn verlangte, aufzunehmen und zu katalogisieren, anstatt hoffnungslos darin unterzugehen.

Es war mehr als Ironie. So, wie er war, mit seinem künstlichen Gen, doch ohne die vorübergehenden Veränderungen durch die Maschine, konnte er den Stuhl nur unzureichend aktivieren. Besäße er aber das Gen von Natur aus und wäre es so stark wie Sheppards, wäre der Stuhl eher Gefahr als Nutzen für ihn. Einmal mit Atlantis verbunden, würde er es nicht schaffen, sich wieder von der Stadt und all ihren Geheimnissen zu lösen. Er wäre verloren.

Eine ernüchternde Erkenntnis und nicht gerade die Art Einsicht, die Rodney bereit war mit irgendjemandem - nicht einmal mit Sheppard – zu teilen. Dementsprechend knapp und nichts sagend waren auch seine Erwiderungen auf alle Fragen nach dem Erlebten gewesen. 

Seit dem fragte er sich tatsächlich, ob wirklich nur der Zufall darüber entschied, wer das Gen

besaß, oder ob irgendein großer kosmischer Plan dahinter steckte. Einer, der die Menschen besser kannte als sie sich selbst, als er sich selbst.

Ein schrilles Piepen seiner Konsole riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er warf einen raschen Blick auf die Anzeigen.

„Das war's. Die Zeit ist um." Seine Finger glitten über die Tasten. „Ich aktiviere den Schild." Er behielt den Bildschirm im Auge, beobachtete, wie der Schild sich aufbaute. Nur noch wenige Sekunden trennten sie vom Eintritt in den Hyperraum. Dann einige Stunden Flug und sie wären in Sicherheit.

ooOoo

Die vergangene halbe Stunde war ein einziger Albtraum aus Feuer, fliegenden Glassplittern, Schmerz und den Schreien und dem Stöhnen der Verletzten gewesen.

Der beißende Gestank des Kabelbrands hing schwer in der Luft, vermischte sich mit metallischem Blutgeruch. Rodney wusste, dass er von nun an jedes Mal, wenn er verschmorten Kunststoff roch, Elizabeths blutüberströmten Körper vor Augen haben und diese beklemmende Hilflosigkeit spüren würde.

Aber das war jetzt anscheinend sein geringstes Problem.

„Wir haben uns verirrt. Schaut, wir sind viel zu früh aus dem Hyperraum gekommen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir sind."

Noch während Rodney sprach, wandte sich Sheppard langsam ab, weg von seinen Worten. Er wirkte etwas geistesabwesend. Seitdem er im Kontrollraum aufgetaucht war, erweckte Sheppard den Eindruck eines Mannes, den man soeben aus tiefem Schlaf gerissen hatte und der sich erst darüber klar werden musste, ob das hier die Realität war oder ein Albtraum. Rodney konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Zögernd machte Sheppard ein paar Schritte auf das klaffende Loch zu, das der Energiestrahl in die Wand des Kontrollraums gefressen hatte. Zu grotesken Formen geschmolzenes Metall und Trümmer war alles, was die Explosion von dem Fenster und dem bunten Glas übrig gelassen hatte. Dahinter das Wabern des Schildes, der zwischen ihnen und dem Nichts stand. Für etwa vierundzwanzig Stunden noch.

Und dann – nur noch Vakuum und das kalte Licht viel zu fremder Sterne. Rodney schluckte.

Aber trotz der Angst, die ihn fest in ihrem Klammergriff hielt und seine Stimme etwas zu schrill klingen ließ, trotz der Sorge um Elizabeth – oh Gott, all das Blut – spürte Rodney einen winzigen Funken irrationaler Erleichterung darüber, dass Sheppard hier war, im Kontrollraum.

Dass er nicht gerade mit irgendeiner heroischen und höchstwahrscheinlich selbstmörderischen Solo-Aktion versuchte, sie alle zu retten. Dass sie zusammen waren.

Sie hatten einen Tag.

Sie würden einen Weg finden.

Sie mussten.


End file.
